I'm getting money
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Desde la muerte de su padre Gary tenia que hacerse responsable por su madre y hermana. Cuando la depresión de su madre la lleva al mundo de las drogas y el alcohol se ve obligado a sustentar los gastos de la familia. Ganando un poco de dinero por ir a la cama con extraños... al menos hasta que conoce a Harry Hart. La vida de Gary puede cambiar en poco tiempo. AU -Hartwin


**I'm getting money.**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada referente a Kingsman me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Desde la muerte de su padre Gary tenia que hacerse responsable por su madre, mas tarde por su media hermana. Cuando la depresión de su madre la lleva al mundo de las drogas y el alcohol se ve obligado a sustentar los gastos de la familia. Ganando un poco de dinero por ir con a la cama con extraños... al menos hasta que conoce a Harry Hart. La vida de Gary puede cambiar en poco tiempo. AU -Hartwin.

(Inspirado en Pretty Woman y Jet Boy )

* * *

 **[Pague por adelantado, por favor]**

Era una sensación incomoda, el aliento caliente golpeando contra su nuca, los dedos contrarios clavándose en su suave piel, dejando marcas rojas en sus caderas. La incomoda sensación de algo caliente y duro entrando en su cuerpo. Debía estar acostumbrado a eso, después de todo llevaba haciéndolo por un tiempo, sin embargo no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera haciendo ese trabajo aun era desagradable a veces.

Pero no era como si tuviera muchas opciones.

Después de todo su madre necesitaba su ayuda y su hermanita necesitaba comida, ropa y medicinas. Pensar en que lo hacia por ellas era lo que hacia la experiencia de vender su cuerpo un poco menos desagradable.

Mentiría si dijera que no había veces en las que incluso él se encontraba con uno que otro cliente que le hacia la experiencia no tan desagradable. Con algunos había incluso aprendido algunas cosas, los hombres abiertamente gays que lo contrataban sabían exactamente que querían y como lo querían así que eso le ayudo a aprender como calentar incluso a los que se decían heterosexuales. Pero la mayoría de sus clientes eran closeteros, hombres que no les decían a sus esposas que no les interesaban las mujeres y se pasaban engañando a las mujeres y sus hijos haciéndoles pensar que eran "normales" -según decían ellos. - e hijos de papi que temían dejar su sexualidad en claro.

A esos últimos les cobraba extra, sobre todo a su mejor cliente un hijo de papi llamado: Charlie Hesketh.

—Te dije que no me dejaras marcas. - Se quejo viendo las marcas rojas que le había dejado en la espalda.

—Era tentador hacerlo, tus gemidos hacen que quiera correrme de inmediato.

—No me culpes por que eres un eyaculado precoz. -susurro el rubio poniéndose la camisa, al menos eso era o bueno de Charlie la experiencia terminaba pronto y si le decía

"Oh, dios. Estuviste increíble" o alguna mentir de esas él se la creía y empezaba a alardear de ser un semental.

"Mientras me pague él puede creerse el rey del mundo. " -era lo que Gary pensaba cada vez que Charlie alardeaba de ser el mejor en la cama. Una vez la ropa puesta estiro la mano hacia el ricachon para exigir su paga.

—Sabes, creo que no. Si te hago sentir tan bien tu deberías pagarme a mi. Después de todo lo disfrutaste.

—¿Porque? ¿lo dices por esto? Ahh... Mm, oh, dios mio... Ahh, aahh. -hizo exactamente los mismos ruidos que hacia antes, dando a demostrar que había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo. Eso hizo molestar a Charlie.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, no eres nada mas que una puta. Si yo te entrego a la policía estarás en muchos problemas. Con el prestigio de mi familia no dudaran en arrestarte si soy yo quien te denuncia.- el rubio rodó los ojos, no pensaba usar su as bajo la manga tan pronto

—Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. ¿Quieres hacer esto por el modo difícil? Bueno, si tu me entregas a la maldita policía yo amablemente le entregare este vídeo donde demuestra que eras uno de mis clientes al estirado de tu padre. -dijo pasando le su teléfono donde se veía un vídeo de uno de los tantos encuentros sexuales que habían tenido. —¿Que te parece? ¿Tienes las bolas para enfrentarte a tu padre o quieres seguir como un marica llorón que se esconde de todo bajo el nombre de su papi?

—Eres un tramposo, debí imaginar que saldrías con una de estas jugarretas, después de todo eres un miserable prostituto de tercera. -Dijo Charlie iracundo y estrello el teléfono contra el piso. Sonrió victorioso como si hubiera ganado una pelea.

—¿Que? No creías que era la única copia ¿verdad?

—¡Voy a matarte! -grito antes de intentar atacar al rubio, el cual alcanzo a esquivar el primer golpe pero el segundo golpe si logro alcanzarlo. No se quedo sin hacer nada e igual le dio un puñetazo al castaño alejándolo en el acto unos metros. Provocando la ira de Hesketh que iba a lanzarse de nuevo contra Gary, esta vez el chico lo detuvo doblando su brazo hacia atrás y lo pego contra la ventana.

—Hey, hey... ¿Ves ese chico de allá abajo? El del coche rojo. -Charlie que intentaba liberarse vio al susodicho. —¿Ya lo viste? Bueno, ese tipo es mi amigo y tiene una copia del vídeo, ademas de que si me pasa algo tiene ordenes de hacerle llegar el vídeo a tu padre. Así que si yo fuera tu me calmaría y me daría mi dinero ahora.

Soltó su agarre de Charlie y lo dejo buscar su billetera, pero el castaño tenia intensión de atacarlo por la espalda por surte Gary fue capaz de verlo atraves de el espejo y se volteo a tiempo para darle un puñetazo que mando a Charlie desmayado al suelo.

—Ouch, carajo tienes una mandíbula muy fuerte. -se quejo el rubio agitando su mano, sus nudillos completamente rojos. Tomo la cartera de el chico y saco todo el efectivo que tenia. —Un cargo extra por las marcas que te dije que no podías hacer.

Le arrojo la cartera vacía y salio de la habitación. Paso por un lado del sujeto que le había mencionado a Charlie, en realidad no lo conocía pero le había servido de distracción.

El dinero tan pronto como llego a su casa se le fue de las manos. Michelle, su madre le pidió una parte para pagarle a un tal Dean su proveedor. Gary se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada contra ese sujeto, sobre todo después de ver el ojo morado que le había hecho a su madre. Otra parte se fue en pagar las cuentas y comprar comida para él, su madre y su hermanita.

Daisy su pequeña hermanita era todo para él, era su pequeña princesa y trataba lo mejor que podía mantenerla bien. Aunque a veces su madre estaba tan drogada o borracha que se olvidaba de la pequeña, esta era una de esas veces. Después de tomar el dinero de Gary se fue y no había regresado, la bebe había estado llorando hasta que Gary llego de la tienda.

El rubio la alimento, la baño y le puso ropa abrigadora antes de meterla en la carriola, debía buscar a su madre y no planeaba dejar a Daisy con algún vecino y mucho menos sola.- La pequeña salia tan poco de casa que se podía ver la emoción en sus ojos cuando iba de paseo con su hermano. Cada vez que ella quería algo Gary se lo compraba solo para verla feliz, le compro un par de peluches de osito que eran tantos que no podía sujetarlos todos así que uno cayo y rodó escaleras abajo. Era complicado bajar todas las escaleras de nuevo, pero Daisy quería ese muñeco así que Gary pensaba ir por el.

—Se te cayo esto. -un hombre dijo dándole el muñeco. Gary lo tomo.

—Gracias. -se le quedo viendo al sujeto, era alto, delgado, su cabello castaño claro y ropa elegante -un traje que parecía muy caro en realidad.-

—¿No es un poco tarde para que dos niños estén en la calle ? -pregunto el extraño hombre recorriendo con la mirada el solitario lugar.

—Primero yo no soy "un niño", segundo ni siquiera es tan tarde y tercero métase en sus propios asuntos. -El rubio tomo la carriola y siguió su camino.

Mas adelante encontró a los chicos de Dean, no quería meterse en problemas ya que estaba con Daisy. Así que trato de evitarlos, pero ellos querían problemas con Egssy así que lo rodearon. Al parecer su madre había huido con el dinero y su jefe buscaba una manera de cobrarle todo lo que la madre de Egssy le debía. Así que para asegurarse que Gary pagara iban a "retener" a su hermanita hasta que consiguiera el dinero.

Desde luego Gary se negó, iba a defender a su hermana con su vida si era necesario. Era fácil pelear con uno, con dos no tanto, con tres era bastante difícil... contra seis no tenia oportunidad. Trato de defenderse lo mejor que pudo, pero lo rodearon fácilmente. Estaba en el suele recibiendo golpes desde todas direcciones y lo único que podía pensar era que Daisy estaba llorando, su hermana estaba aterrada y él no podía hacer nada...

Cuando estaba en un punto entre la realidad y la inconsciencia vio a alguien mas llegar al lugar. Al principio no supo quier era esa persona que lo estaba salvando, que pudo pelear contra los seis sin salir herido. -o al menos no tan herido.- Cuando los hombres de Dean estaban en el suelo sintio a su salvador levantar lo con cuidado y entonces lo vio.

El hombre que le había dado el muñeco antes.

—Oye, resiste. Te llevare a un hospital

—No, hospital no... -dijo Gary sintiéndose mareado. —Daisy... necesito verla.-

—Ella esta bien. No te preocupes, voy a cuidar de ambos mientras...

Y a momentos no escuchaba claramente lo que decía el hombre. Un auto llego al lugar y el castaño subió junto con el rubio, lo dejo en los asientos traseros antes de tomar a la niña acunándola en sus brazos para calmarla. En algún punto del camino Daisy se durmió y Gary se desmayo.

Cuando Gary despertó estaba en una cama demasiada suave como para ser la suya, el lugar era una habitación con muebles de parecía tener un aspecto de casa cara. Sus heridas ya estaban limpias y tenia algunos vendajes.

—Por fin despiertas.

—¿Quien carajos eres tu?

—Mi nombre es Harry Hart. No alardeare de esto pero acabo de salvarte la vida. Un poco de gratitud estaría bien.

—¿Daisy? -el rubio trato de levantarse pero cayo de nuevo a la cama. El hombre se fue unos minutos y regreso con la pequeña que de inmediato se abrazo a su hermano cuando la dejo en la cama. —¿Porque estas ayudándonos?

—¿Porque? Digamos que soy su tutor...

Gary parpadeo confundido. ¿Que significaba eso?

* * *

Espero que a alguien le guste esto.

¿Saludos!


End file.
